


Trailer

by knitbelove (ladymac111)



Series: The happy ending is when things are going to begin for me. [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Character Study, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/knitbelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is really into Sherlock.  Simon and Penny, not so much.</p>
<p>Inspired by the Sherlock series four trailer that just dropped at SDCC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trailer

_-Penny-_

I hear footsteps thundering up the stairs, so I'm not surprised when there's an urgent knocking on the door and Baz's voice: "Snow! Bunce! I know you're home, open up!"

I say a silent thank you to Baz's parents that he never just barges in, and get up to open the door, since I'm at the table and Simon's in his room. Baz's expression is wildly ecstatic, like he's only barely containing his excitement. "Where's Simon?"

"Here." Simon steps out of his room, looking confused. "What's going on?"

"The trailer's out!" he says, and I have no idea what he's talking about.

I glance at Simon, who looks as lost as I feel. "What trailer?" I ask.

"The _Sherlock_ trailer, obviously." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and he must have it already queued up, because he thrusts the device at Simon, who fumbles a moment while it starts playing.

"There's more _Sherlock_?"

"Series four, it's coming out in January."

I watch over Simon's shoulder for the minute and a half while it plays, and Baz is still standing in front of the door, practically bouncing up and down while he watches us.

"Well?" he prompts, when it's finished.

Simon gives him an indulgent smile. "Looks exciting."

"Exciting doesn't even _begin_ to cover it."

Simon giggles and hands the phone back. "You're adorable."

Baz rolls his eyes. "What did you think, Bunce?"

I cross my arms and can't help smiling. "I mean, it looks great, but your reaction is way better."

"I should have known," he groans. "I'll call Daphne instead, she understands."

Simon laughs, and reaches for Baz's hand. "Are you going to stay for a bit? Since you're already here?"

"Why _are_ you here?" I say. "Did you come all the way from your place just for this?"

"I was in the neighbourhood," he says, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder. "Shopping. Well, not really the neighbourhood, but not all the way at Fiona's. And then the trailer dropped so I came by."

"Do you want to hang out for a bit?" Simon says. "I know we weren't planning on seeing you today, but since you're here?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," Baz says gently, leaning slightly into Simon. "I have to get home, actually, it's getting late and I've got things I need to do."

"It isn't late, it's only eight o'clock."

"Sorry." Baz leans in and kisses him, and I back up hastily, turn away; I really should expect it when they press together like that. For a couple who haven't slept together yet, they're astonishingly physical.

I pick up my mug from the table and try to pretend I can't hear them behind me as I take it to the sink.

"I love you," Simon murmurs.

"I love you, too." Sounds of a kiss. "I will see you tomorrow, though."

"What time?"

"I don't know, I'll come over after breakfast."

"So, like, noon?"

I can't help laughing at that.

"Watch yourself, Bunce," Baz says, but his tone is playful.

I turn back towards them and lean on the counter. They're standing face to face, all four hands clasped, and Baz has his cheek leaned against Simon's temple. "Bring some milk when you come tomorrow," I say. "We're almost out."

"Okay." He gives Simon one more little kiss before he takes a step back. "Have a good night. See you both tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Simon echoes. He lets Baz out, then closes the door somewhat reluctantly.

"That was unexpected," I say, and Simon looks up at me with a smile.

"He's going to be unbearable when it actually comes out in the winter."

I grin at him. "I'm sure we'll manage."

 


End file.
